HETALIA
by hetaliamongul123
Summary: The messed up, historically inaccurate tale of Wang Yao and his minions.
1. Day One

.

.

.

**ALYSON YANG PRODUCTIONS™  
**_Proudly Presents:_

.

* * *

.

|**Loading Game... 99%**|

.

.

**H.E.T.A.L.I.A.**

.

* * *

|[**_Start__ Game_**]|

* * *

.

_**CHARACTER STATS:**_

**Name: **Yao Wang  
**Class: **[?]  
**Title: **[?]  
**Level:** LV.1 (EXP. 0%)  
**Affiliation:** Asia Prefecture [East Hetalia]  
**HP:** 25/25  
**MP:** 50/50  
**STR:** 14 (0.7)  
**VIT:** 5 (10)  
**DEX:** 9 (0.45)  
**INT:** 18 (12.6)  
**WIS:** 9 (2.7)  
**LUK:** 0  
**Status:** ? (+50% INT, +20% WIS), ? (+10 VIT per Level), Citizen of Asia Prefecture (+10% WIS, +20% INT, +5% DEX, +15% to [Martial Arts] Skill)  
**Points: **5  
**Yen (￥):** 100  
**Reputation:** Neutral

_**Skills:**_

**Citizen of Asia Prefecture - Passive - Max - The blessings granted to a citizen of the Asia Prefecture at birth. Allows insightful state of mind. Immunity to all low-level physical effects.**

**Elemental Magic - Active - LV.1 - EXP. 0.00% - MP: 40/Min - B****asic control over water, fire, wind and earth ingrained in all human knowledge. With mastery, can be used to control a greater variety of elements,**

**Martial Arts - Passive/Active - LV.1 - EXP. 0.00% - MP: 25/Min - Used by all citizens in the Asia Prefecture. Passively increases Strength, [Stealth] and [Speed] by 5%. When active, increases Strength by 50%. **

.

**Press YES/NO to confirm:**

**[Yes] [No]**

* * *

.

* * *

.

.

.

(_Hungary Street, Europe Prefecture_)  
**[Shop #1- Hedervary Weaponry]**

.

**NPC #1- (Elizaveta Hedervary): **Ah, finally, a customer! I haven't seen one in so long... do come in. Standing in the rain all that while must be awfully cold.

**You [Player-(Yao Wang)]:** Thank you very much, ma'am. These are some very beautiful weapons, _er_. Wonderful craftsmanship. Do you know the blacksmith?

**NPC #1- (Elizaveta Hedervary):** Well, aren't you a gallant gentleman, handsome. I made them myself, actually. You like them? I'm rather flattered. Tell you what- I've decided I rather like you, so I'll give you some free advice and a half-off discount for any weapon of your choice if you can deliver something for me to an old friend of mine.

**System Alert: A quest has been created:**

**[Quest #1- Delivery Time:]**

**Objectives:  
****\- Deliver a package to one of NPC #1- (Elizaveta Hedervary)'s old friends.  
****Completion Reward: 50 EXP. Free Advice from NPC #1 (Elizaveta Hedervary). Half-off discount for any choice of weapon in Shop #1- Hedervary Weaponry. Increase in Reputation with NPC #1- (Elizaveta Hedervary).  
****Completion Failure: 25 EXP. Decrease in Reputation with NPC #1- (Elizaveta Hedervary).**

.

* * *

.

(_East Germany Avenue, Europe Prefecture_)  
**[Shop #2- Awesome Pet Store]**

.

**NPC #2- (Gilbert Beilschmidt): **Welcome, stranger! Are you here to buy an awesome pet from the even more awesome me? I have all sorts of awesome pets ranging from the awesome-

**You** [Player-(Yao Wang)]**:** I'm sorry- actually, no, _er_. Miss Elizaveta sent me to deliver a package to you. She also wrote a letter.

**NPC #2- (Gilbert Beilschmidt):** I see. Hmm... This won't do. It says you're looking for an awesome weapon, aren't you? Before you go back to the awesome Elizaveta, I need you to pass a message to someone, and I'll give you one of my especially awesome Katzbalger and an awesome pet in return.

**System Alert: [Quest #1- Delivery Time] has been updated:**

**[Quest #1- Delivery Time:]**

**Objectives:  
****\- Deliver a package to one of NPC #1- (Elizaveta Hedervary)'s old friends.  
****Completion Reward: 50 EXP. Free Advice from NPC #1 (Elizaveta Hedervary). Half-off discount for any choice of weapon in Shop #1- Hedervary Weaponry. Increase in Reputation with NPC #1- (Elizaveta Hedervary).  
****Completion Failure: 25 EXP. Decrease in Reputation with NPC #1- (Elizaveta Hedervary).**

**\- Deliver a message for NPC #2- (Gilbert Beilschmidt).  
Completion Reward: 50 EXP. Katzbalger Sword. Free Pet. Increase in Reputation with NPC #2- (Gilbert Beilschmidt).  
Completion Failure: 25 EXP. Decrease in Reputation with NPC #2- (**Gilbert Beilschmidt).****

.

* * *

.

(_Austria Boulevard, Europe Prefecture_)  
**[Edelstein Residence]**

.

**NPC #3- (Roderich Edelstein):** Who's there? Remember, I'm armed!

**You** [Player-(Yao Wang)]**:** I am, _er_. Gilbert sent me to give you a message.

**NPC #3- (Roderich Edelstein): **_Gilbert_? What?

**You** [Player-(Yao Wang)]**:** Yes. Gilbert as in Gilbert Beilschmidt, _er_. He told me he wanted to send you something.

**NPC #3- (Roderich Edelstein):** _Che_. That bastard- sending somebody to do his dirty work instead of doing it himself- anyways, what are you doing making that face on my doorstep? You'll contaminate my house at this rate.

**You** [Player-(Yao Wang)]**:** Ah...

****NPC #3- (Roderich Edelstein):** **Whatever. Here, take this for sending the message. Looks like you'll need it. And make sure you don't get involved with the Beilschmidt brothers anymore- we don't need anymore pawns falling into those bastard's manipulations. Now, you should leave, quickly. It's dangerous in these parts during nightfall.

**System Alert: You've obtained Skill Book [Observe]. Would you like to learn this skill?**

**[Yes] [No]**

**System Alert: You've obtained skill 'Observe'. **

**Observe - Passive - LV.1 - EXP. 0.00% - A skill to find the target's information. Observe is obtained through continuous observation.**

.

* * *

.

(_East Germany Avenue, Europe Prefecture_)  
**[Shop #2- Awesome Pet Store]**

.

**NPC #2- (Gilbert Beilschmidt): **You're back!

**System Alert: An objective for ****[Quest #1- Delivery Time] has been completed.**

**You** [Player-(Yao Wang)]**:** [_Used '__Observe' on NPC #2- (Gilbert Beilschmidt)_]

**Name: **Gilbert Beilschmidt  
**Class:** NPC [?]  
**Title:** [?]  
**Level: **LV. [?]**  
Affiliation: **Europe Prefecture [Middle Hetalia]**  
HP: **MAX- 10000**  
MP:** MAX- 15000  
**STR: **[?]  
**VIT: **[?]  
**DEX: **[?]**  
INT:** [?]**  
WIS: **[?]**  
LUK: **[?]**  
**

**System Alert: [Observe]'s level has risen by one!**

**NPC #2- (Gilbert Beilschmidt):** Ah, what did Roderich say?

**You** [Player-(Yao Wang)]**:** He just took the message, _er_. Nothing else.

**NPC #2- (Gilbert Beilschmidt): **I see. Here, just as promised, is the awesome Katzbalger Sword and an awesome kitty. He's called Shinatty-_chan_, and he's a pretty reliable companion. Now, you better return to the awesome Elizaveta before it gets dark!

**System Alert: You've obtained a Katzbalger Sword.**

**Katzbalger Sword - A Renaissance Arming Sword notable for its sturdy build and distinct figure-eight guard. Stats: +15% STR, +25% DEX , -5% [Speed]. DUR 71/75.**

**You've obtained a Companion. **

**Name:** Shinatty-_chan  
_**Class:** Companion [Cat]  
**Title:** [?]  
**Level:** LV.1 (EXP. 0.00%)  
**Affiliation:** Player-(Yao Wang)  
**HP:** 20/20  
**MP:** 10/10  
**STR:** 7  
**VIT: **4 (1)  
**DEX: **3**  
INT:** 8 (2)**  
WIS: **6 (1.5)**  
LUK: **2 (0.5)  
**Status:** Cat (+25% INT, +25% LUK, +25% VIT, +25% WIS)  
**Points:** 5

**Skills:**

**Cat - Passive - MAX - All cats are blessed by the Cat King at birth. Allows observant state of mind. Immunity to all psychological status effects.**

**Scratch - Active - LV.1 - EXP 0.00% - 5 MP - Ouch! Watch out for those painful-looking claws!**

**Lick - Active - LV.1 - EXP 0.00% - 10 MP - Cat saliva has healing powers. Restores 5 HP.**

.

**Your reputation has increased by 5%.**

**Congratulations! You have leveled up!**

.

* * *

.

(_Hungary Street, Europe Prefecture_)  
**[Shop #1- Hedervary Weaponry]**

.

**NPC #1- (Elizaveta Hedervary):** You're finally back! I was getting worried- these parts are really dangerous at nightfall. Oh, and you have a cute little kitty with you now, too! How cute~ Gilbert has good taste, doesn't he?

**System Alert: **An objective for ****[Quest #1- Delivery Time] has been completed.****

**You** [Player-(Yao Wang)]**: **What's so dangerous out there, _er_?

**NPC #1- (Elizaveta Hedervary):** Oh, just a lot of gangs. Personally, I probably could take them on, but they like to target people who've just started on their journeys, like you. I don't advise you trying.

**You:** [_Used 'Observe' on NPC #1- (Elizaveta Hedervary)_]

**Name:** Elizaveta Hedervary  
**Class:** NPC [?]  
**Title:** [?]  
**Level:** LV. [?]  
**Affiliation:** Europe Prefecture [Middle Hetalia]  
**HP:** 9521/10000  
**MP:** 13429/15000  
**STR: **[?]  
**VIT: **[?]  
**DEX: **[?]**  
INT:** [?]**  
WIS: **[?]**  
LUK: **[?]

**NPC #1- (Elizaveta Hedervary):** Anyway, since you helped me out on a favor, I've got to repay you. You look like you're from Eastern Hetalia- your muscles indicate that you have proficiency in [Martial Arts]. So I'd say maybe a staff- but I think that a sword suits you better. Maybe _shuangdao_ style- but you should know _taichijian_ too- you know what? Here, I'll show you a couple of weapons, and you can choose what you like the most.

**Traditional Jian - A steel double-edged straight sword frequently used by residents of the Asia Prefecture. Stats: +20% STR, +10% DEX, +5% [Speed]. DUR 75/75.  
**

**Traditional Qiang - A steel leaf-shaped blade with a horsehair tassel frequently used by residents of the Asia Prefecture. Stats: +10% STR, +25 % DEX, +10% [Speed]. DUR 50/50.**

**Traditional Gun - A wax-wood staff with a sharpened tip frequently used by residents of the Asia Prefecture. Stats: +5% STR, 30% DEX, +20% [Speed]. DUR 50/50.**

**Yanyuedao**** \- A traditional p****ole weapon with a steel blade used for sweeping attacks that deal devastating results on an enemy. Stats: +60% STR, -10% DEX, -10% [Speed]. DUR 125/125.**

**You** [Player-(Yao Wang)]**:** How much do they cost, _er_?

**NPC #1- (Elizaveta Hedervary):** They're 50￥ each, but I'm going to give them to you half-off as part of our deal so it'll be 25￥ in total.

**You** [Player-(Yao Wang)]**:** Can I buy all of them?

**NPC #1- (Elizaveta Hedervary):** I wouldn't advise it. 100￥ is pretty hard to earn, so unless you have extra money I would stick to buying one or two.

**You** [Player-(Yao Wang)]**:** I see. But I would like to buy all four anyways, _er_. It is 100￥, right?

**NPC #1- (Elizaveta Hedervary):** Goodness, what obstinacy- well, suit yourself.

**System Alert: You've obtained [Traditional Jian].**

**You've obtained [Traditional Qiang].**

**You've obtained [Traditional Gun].**

**You've obtained [Yanyuedao].**

**Your reputation has increased by 5%.**

**Congratulations! You have leveled up.**

**You [Player-(Yao Wang)]:** [_Inventory_]

_**Inventory:**_

**\- Katzbalger Sword.**

**\- Traditional Jian.**

**\- Traditional Qiang.**

**\- Traditional Gun.**

**\- Yanyuedao.**

**System Alert: You have equipped [Katzbalger Sword]. +15% STR, +25% DEX, -5% [Speed].**

**You [Player-(Yao Wang)]:** Thank you very much, ma'am, _er_. I'll be taking my leave, then.

**NPC #1- (Elizaveta Hedervary):** Don't go out yet. I'll feel extremely guilty leaving you to fend for yourself. Hey, I'll let you stay the night if you do a few errands for me. I'll pay you, even.

**System Alert: A Quest has been created:**

**[Quest #2- Elizaveta's Errands:]**

**Objectives:**

**\- Help NPC #1- (Elizaveta Hedervary) complete some errands.  
Completion Reward: 50 EXP. 25￥. A place to sleep safely. Increase in Reputation with NPC #1- (Elizaveta Hedervary).  
Completion Failure: 25 EXP. Decrease in Reputation with NPC #1- (Elizaveta Hedervary).**

**NPC #1- (Elizaveta Hedervary): **Thanks. Here, you can start with washing the dishes. I've just had some people over for lunch, and the dishes seem to be piling higher and higher!

**System Alert: Through continuous dish washing, a special skill 'Dish Washing' has been created. **

**Dish Washing - Passive - LV.1 - EXP. 0.00% - A technique to wash dishes. With more mastery, you can clean any dirty spots. 5% increase in dish washing speed with every level.**

**NPC #1- (Elizaveta Hedervary):** Oh, you're finished already? That was rather quick. Here, could you polish the silverware now?

**System Alert: Through continuous polishing silverware, a special skill 'Polishing Silverware' has been created.**

**Polishing Silverware - Passive - LV.1 - EXP. 0.00% - A technique to polish silverware. With more mastery, you can polish any stubborn areas. 5% increase in polishing silverware with every level.**

**NPC #1- (Elizaveta Hedervary):** Wow, you're really good at this. Give this house a good sweeping and we'll call it a day.

**System Alert: Through continuous sweeping, a special skill 'Sweeping' has been created.**

**Sweeping - Passive - LV.1 - EXP. 0.00% - A technique to clean. With more mastery, you can dust even the smallest of cracks. 5% increase in sweeping speed with every level.**

**NPC #1- (Elizaveta Hedervary): **Thank you so much, handsome! You'll make a fine husband one day. Take the guest bedroom upstairs to the left, alright?

**System Alert: An objective for [Quest #2: Elizaveta's Errands] has been completed.**

**You've obtained 25￥.**

**Your reputation has increased by 5%.**

**Congratulations! You've leveled up.**

**Congratulations! You've leveled up.**

.

* * *

.


	2. Day Two

.

.

.

**ALYSON YANG PRODUCTIONS™  
**_Proudly Presents:_

.

* * *

.

|**Loading Game... 99%**|

.

.

**H.E.T.A.L.I.A.**

.

* * *

|[**_Start__ Game_**]|

* * *

.

_**CHARACTER STATS:**_

**Name: **Yao Wang  
**Class: **[?]  
**Title: **[?]  
**Level:** LV.5 (EXP. 0.00%)  
**Affiliation:** Asia Prefecture [East Hetalia]  
**HP:** 100/100  
**MP:** 150/150  
**STR:** 14 (2.8)  
**VIT:** 5 (50)  
**DEX:** 9 (2.7)  
**INT:** 18 (12.6)  
**WIS:** 9 (2.7)  
**LUK:** 0  
**Status:** ? (+50% INT, +20% WIS), ? (+10 VIT per Level), Citizen of Asia Prefecture (+10% WIS, +20% INT, +5% DEX, +15% to [Martial Arts] Skill)  
**Points: **25  
**Yen (￥):** 25  
**Reputation:** Neutral

_**Skills:**_

**Citizen of Asia Prefecture - Passive - Max - The blessings granted to a citizen of the Asia Prefecture at birth. Allows insightful state of mind. Immunity to all low-level physical effects.**

**Elemental Magic - Active - LV.1 - EXP. 0.00% - MP: 40/Min - B****asic control over water, fire, wind and earth ingrained in all human knowledge. With mastery, can be used to control a greater variety of elements,**

**Martial Arts - Passive/Active - LV.1 - EXP. 0.00% - MP: 25/Min - Used by all citizens in the Asia Prefecture. Passively increases Strength, [Stealth] and [Speed] by 5%. When active, increases Strength by 50%.**

**Observe - Passive - LV.2 - EXP. 75.00% - A skill to find a target's information. Observe is obtained through continuous observation. **

.

**Name:** Shinatty-_chan_  
**Class:** Companion [Cat]  
**Title:** [?]  
**Level:** LV.1 (EXP. 0.00%)  
**Affiliation:** Player-(Wang Yao)  
**HP:** 20/20  
**MP:** 10/10  
**STR:** 7  
**VIT:** 4 (1)  
**DEX:** 3  
**INT:** 8 (2)  
**WIS:** 6 (1.5)  
**LUK:** 2 (0.5)  
**Status:** Cat (+25% INT, +25% LUK, +25% VIT, +25% WIS)  
**Points:** 5

_**Skills:**_

**Cat - Passive - MAX - All cats are blessed by the Cat King at birth. Allows observant state of mind. Immunity to all psychological status effects.**

**Scratch - Active - LV.1 - EXP 0.00% - 5 MP - Ouch! Watch out for those painful-looking claws!**

**Lick - Active - LV.1 - EXP 0.00% - 10 MP - Cat saliva has healing powers. Restores 5 HP.**

.

**Press YES/NO to confirm:**

**[Yes] [No]**

* * *

.

* * *

.

.

.

(_Hungary Street, Europe Prefecture_)  
**[Shop #1- Hedervary Weaponry]**

.

**System Alert: You have slept in a bed. HP and MP are restored to full capacity, and all status effects are removed.**

**NPC #1- (Elizaveta Hedervary):** Good morning, handsome!

**You [Player-(Yao Wang)]:** Good morning, Miss Elizaveta.

**NPC #1- (Elizaveta Hedervary):** _Why can't Gilbert be more like this..._ anyway, since you're leaving today, I prepared some food for you to eat on the road. Can't let a man get hungry, you know.

**You [Player-(Yao Wang)]:** Thank you very much, ma'am.

**System Alert: You've obtained [Potato Fozelek]. **

**Potato Fozelek - Rank: Low - Traditional Middle Hetalian stew made out of simmered potatoes. Restores 10 HP.**

**You've obtained [Chicken Paprikash with Spaetzle].**

**Chicken Paprikash with Spaetzle - Rank: Low - Traditional Middle Hetalian egg noodles with cooked paprika coated chicken. Restores 10 HP.**

**You've obtained [Meggyleves].**

**Meggyleves - Rank: Low - Traditional Middle Hetalian soup made from the fruits of a sour cherry tree. Restores 10 HP.**

**NPC #1- (Elizaveta Hedervary):** How very sweet of you~ Now, where's that cute little kitty of yours? Shinatty-_chan_, wasn't it? I brought him some snacks I thought he might like.

**System Alert: You've obtained (5) [Awesome Pet Food].**

**Awesome Pet Food - Rank: Low - Pet food manufactured by NPC #2- (Gilbert ****Beilschmidt). Lacking in flavor. Restores 5 HP.**

**You [Player-(Yao Wang)]:** It seems I cannot thank you enough, _er_. I will be off, Miss Elizaveta, and when I come back I will surely repay you.

**NPC #1- (Elizaveta Hedervary):** You really_ are_ a natural charmer, _heh_~ Make sure you do come back, handsome!

**You [Player-(Yao Wang)]:** I will!

.

* * *

.

_(Switzerland Drive, Europe Prefecture)  
_**[Shop #3- Firearm Store—_Keep Out!_]**

.

**NPC #4- (Vash Zwingli):** Can't you read? The sign clearly says keep out!

**You [Player-(Yao Wang)]:** Uh...

**NPC #5- (Lili Zwingli):** You're scaring him, big brother! He looks like a very nice person.

**NPC #4- (Vash Zwingli):** Lili, it is those kinds of people you want to avoid most of all in life. They deceive you with their ordinary facades, and when you become vulnerable enough, they kidnap you and sell your organs to the black market.

**You [Player-(Yao Wang)]:** I don't sell organs, _er_. I was just... uh... looking for a weapon to use. I'm going on a quest, you see.

**NPC #4- (Vash Zwingli):** Lili, you see! This man, although he looks like a responsible person, wants to purchase a gun! He clearly has very bad intentions, and is extremely dangerous. Do not be fooled by his handsome face!

**NPC #5- (Lili Zwingli):** But big brother, don't you purchase guns too?

**NPC #4- (Vash Zwingli):** Yes, but that is different. I use them for good. This man, whoever he is, is clearly planning to use them for nefarious purposes.

**You [Player-(Yao Wang)]:** Excuse me, I'm not going to do anything bad here—

**NPC #4- (Vash Zwingli):** Don't listen to him, Lili! That's what they _all_ say when they're trying to convince you how 'good' they are.

**You [Player-(Yao Wang)]:** ..._sigh_...Elizaveta should have told me earlier that her neighbors were like _this_, _er. _

**NPC #4- (Vash Zwingli): **You- you know Elizaveta?

**You [Player-(Yao Wang)]:** Yes, she let me stay over for one night, _er_. Do you know her?

**NPC #4- (Vash Zwingli): **You- you know... you... that she-devil...

**NPC #5- (Lili Zwingli):** Big brother, are you sick? Your face is awfully red.

**NPC #4- (Vash Zwingli):** Very well then, I shall deign to give you a gun, free of charge, if you do me a favor. Run a message to one of my _old friends_. That is all.

**System Alert: A quest has been created:**

**[Quest #3- Delivery Time 2]**

**Objectives:  
****\- Deliver a message to NPC #4- (Vash Zwingli)'s old friend.  
Completion Reward: 75 EXP. SG 550 Rifle. Increase in Reputation with**** NPC #4- (Vash Zwingli).  
Completion Failure: 25 EXP. Decrease in Reputation with ****NPC #4- (Vash Zwingli).**

.

* * *

.

_(Austria Boulevard, Europe Prefecture)  
_**[Edelstein Residence]**

.

**NPC #3- (Roderich Edelstein):** Oh, it's you again.

**You [Player- (Yao Wang)]:** Yes, _er_. Vash told me to send you this.

**NPC #3- (Roderich Edelstein):** You need to stop getting taken advantage of. You have immense potential, what are you doing running around like some kind of delivery boy? You're wasting your talents here.

**You [Player- (Yao Wang)]:** ...

**NPC #3- (Roderich Edelstein):** Alright, you know what? Don't make me regret this. Take this, and leave me.

**System Alert: You've obtained Skill Book [Divide and Conquer]. Would you like to learn this skill?**

**[Yes] [No]**

**System Alert: You've obtained skill 'Divide and Conquer'.**

**Divide and Conquer - Active - LV.1 - EXP. 0.00% - MP: 100/Min - A skill granting the user the ability to divide their physical body into separate entities. Overuse may lead to HP decrease,**

.

* * *

.

_(Switzerland Drive, Europe Prefecture)  
_**[Shop #3- Firearm Store—_Keep Out!_]**

.

**NPC #4- (Vash Zwingli):** You actually have the _nerve_ to come back here? Tell me, what did that prim and proper no-good bastard to say?

**NPC #5- (Lili Zwingli):** Big brother!

**You [Player- (Yao Wang)]:** He took the message and left. That's about it, _er._

**NPC #4- (Vash Zwingli):** Hmph, fine.

**System Alert: An Objective for ****[Quest #3- Delivery Time 2] has been completed.**

**You've obtained a ****SG 550 Rifle.**

**SG 550 Rifle - A gas-actuated assault rifle with a side-folding buttstock and tritium-illuminated night sights. Stats: +10% DEX, 30% [Speed], 20% INt, 5% LUK, -30% STR. DUR 40/40.**

**Your reputation has increased by 5%!**

**Congratulations! You have leveled up!**

**NPC #4- (Vash Zwingli): **Don't bother coming back, or I'll shoot you on sight.

**NPC #5- (Lili Zwingli):** Goodbye, mister!

.

* * *

.

_(Italy Street, Europe Prefecture)  
_**[Alleyway]**

.

**NPC #17- (?): **Psst!

**You [Player-(Yao Wang)]:** _Wha—_!

**You [Player-(Yao Wang)]:** Who are you?

**NPC #17- (?):** I'm here to help you, don't worry. Here, take this.

**You [Player-(Yao Wang)]:** ...and why should I trust you, _er_?

**NPC #17- (?):** Just do. It'll help you later on, I promise.

**System Alert: You've obtained Overpowered Gift Pack. Open it to see what's inside!**

**You [Player-(Yao Wang)]:** What do you mean, _er_—oh, he's gone.

**System Alert: Overpowered Gift Pack contains [?] (x1), Overpowered Sword (x1), HP Potion (x1000), MP Potion (x500), ****Level Booster (x1), ****Skill Book [Time Warp] (x1).**

**[?] - An mysterious object. Reach Level 50 to unlock it!**

**Overpowered Sword - An overpowered sword that absorbs the user's MP to function. Stats: +100 STR, +100 INT, +100 WIS, +20% DEX, +20% [Speed]. DUR: Unbreakable. - MP: 1000/Min**

**HP Potion - Restores 75% of Max HP.**

**MP Potion - Restores 85% of Max MP.**

**Level Booster - A cheat item that levels up the user. **

**System Alert: You've obtained Skill Book [Time Warp]. Would you like to learn this skill?**

**[Yes] [No]**

**System Alert: You've obtained skill 'Time Warp'.**

**Time Warp - Active - LV.1 - EXP. 0.00% - MP: 10000/Min - A skill that allows the user to warp the space-time continuum for a specific amount of time, depending on either MP drain or the sheer willpower of the user.**

**System Alert: Congratulations! You've leveled up **

**System Alert: You have reached Level Seven! You have now unlocked a new location, the [Guild Building].**

* * *

.

_(Central Hetalia, Cuba Street)  
_**[Guild Building]**

.

**You [Player-(Wang Yao)]:** How did I get here so quickly, _er..._

**Guild Manager- (Carlos Machado): **Hey! Hey! Yo, buddy, ya here to sign up for a guild? I'm the guild manager here, the name's Carlos, but go 'head and call me wha'ever ya want. Don't worry, I'm friendly to everyone, no need to be shy...

**Guild Manager- (Carlos Machado):** ...Unless ya're that_ son of a_ _bastard_ Alfred... I swear, I'll _kill him one day_ and_ it will feel good_.

**Guild Manager- (Carlos Machado):** A knife would give best satisfaction, but of course, _strangling_ him would work too...

**You [Player-(Wang Yao)]: **Uh... okay, _er... _um... should I come back later...?

**Guild Manager- (Carlos Machado):** _Oh_, buddy, did I scare ya there? I get like that sometimes, really sorry 'bout it. It's just that my everlasting hatred for _H__e-Who-Shall-Not-Be-Named_—

**You [Player-(Wang Yao)]: **The Alfred guy?

**Guild Manager- (Carlos Machado):** _M__ust...kill..._

**Guild Manager- (Carlos Machado):** Yipes, it seems like I did it again. Sorry 'bout that, it's just that the mention of his name alone is enough to make me madder than a pot of toads, ya'know. But let's get on to business now. Could ya hand ya hand to me? I need to make sure ya're in the appropriate level to join a guild. Of course, ya probably wouldn't _be_ here if ya weren't, but rules are rules, and the sooner we get this over with, the sooner you can join one.

**You [Player-(Wang Yao)]:** Here, _er_.

**Guild Manager- (Carlos Machado):** Looks like ya're good to go, buddy. Ya wanna' start ya own guild, or join a previously existing one? I think there's a few that ya're eligible for, if ya choose the second option, but it's ya choice.

**You [Player-(Wang Yao)]:** ...

**You [Player-(Wang Yao)]:** I think I'll make my own guild, _er_.

**Guild Manager- (Carlos Machado):** Alright then, just fill in this piece of paper and ya' good to go, buddy.

**System Alert: Congratulations! You have created a guild [Guild].**

**Name: **East Asia  
**Class:** Community  
**Membership:** Invite Only.  
**Population:**_  
_\- Yao Wang - LV.7 **(Leader)  
_~Shinatty-_chan_ LV.1_**

**Guild Manager- (Carlos Machado):** Good luck, pal! I hope ya get ya'self a nice, big team soon!

**You [Player-(Wang Yao)]: **Thank you.

**You [Player-(Wang Yao)]:** Bye, _er_... buddy.

.

* * *

.


End file.
